


that café down the street (hanzo x jesse)

by Mafaelathedoggo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jesse McCree, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Implied Widowmaker | Amelie Lacroix/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada, barista jesse, coffee shop au kinda, first fricking story, genji is a regluar, hanzo is the over protective boyfriend, hanzo loves spending money on jesse, he teases too, highkey gets papmpered, jesse is a smoll soft child, jesse jumps to conclusions at times, kinda dyslexic so like tell me if i mess up, kinky ass shit, lowkey sugar baby tho, probably gonna update like everyday or something, will add more tags tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafaelathedoggo/pseuds/Mafaelathedoggo
Summary: Jesse comes to the city to find and start a new life.Hanzo is the head of a company and is lonely.Genji is a little shit an drags hanzo to the café down the streetGaynes insues





	that café down the street (hanzo x jesse)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic I'm actually writing in like probably two to three years, so please tell me if I make any spelling errors. I am a little dyslexic, have fun reading!  
> With much love, enjoy, Mes colombes

The cowboy couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, couldn't remember the last time he felt so small. He was usually busy at the café down the street but now that he was on his few days off, he really stopped and was able to really think about It. The day went by slowly, Jesse doing the regular shopping around, picking up a few smash mallows (its marshmallows with espresso in it) for the café, along with some personal items such as new body washes and shampoos and conditioners. He traded his usual get up with a plain black t shirt and a flannel, along with some regular blue jeans and of course his boots. It was a nice change for once to be able to get out of the house and get some decent items, since he was currently struggling financially with the café job he has right now. Its not like he could complain though, he loved it. He loved the new and regulars he sees everyday, everyone was pretty much nice, of course there was the occasional rude person, but he still held his head high. The good out weighed the bad times in very big ways, and he always had that mentality, no matter how big the bad times got. He pushed the metal cart down the isles of the store, dropping a few baking goods in there. Planning to possibly make some homemade cookies for the café the night before he had to return. It had only occurred to him that something was off. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but he would find out sure enough. After walking around and putting things he let's be real here, honestly didnt need, he went to checkout and payed for everything, heading to the entrence of the store. The moment he walks out he is basically tackled by a certain green haired boy, an almost knocked to the ground before Jesse holds onto the cart with you "what in the flying hell!?" Flying from his lips, and laughter coming from the green haired man "Jesse! Jesse guess who's coming into town, you are getting a new custemer soon! Isnt that cool!?" the Japanese man Is obviously hyper, considering he ha a death grip on the cowboy arm as the man walks to his car. jesse snorts, rolling his eyes while unlocking the car door an startin to put stuff In "you brother? dont go holdin him hostage an draggin him to my café now." genji sticks his tongue out, before leaning against the car "hey, maybe you can actually get some" Jesse snorts at this and shakes his head "hey. maybe you can grow up you green haired grimlen" Genji clenches his chest with a face of mock hurt, gasping dramatically" Jesse, such harsh words!" Jesse laughs and shakes hi head "I gotta get com Genji, be safe. There should be a storm coming later tonight." Genji nods, waving goodbye before running off into the group of people. Jesse sighed and shook his head " lord help that boy, an help me for what he has planned"

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it so far!? o(╥﹏╥)o  
> Hope you guys like it, feel free to comment your thoughts but please don't be too harsh ::"))


End file.
